La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille
by Ncisdu61
Summary: Cela fait quatre ans que Tony est avec Brad. Deux ans qui se sont mariés. Un an qu'ils ont adopté Seth. Personne n'est au courant au N.C.I.S. Jusqu'au jour où Tony et Brad disparaissent. Tony/Brad Peter / ? (les chapitres 1, 2 et 3 modifier)
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages du ncis appartiennent à leur créateur

Le personnage de Seth appartient à Stéphanie Meyer

Fics déconseillés pour ce qui aime par :

-Une histoire entre deux hommes

-Si vous n'aimez pas les histoires avec des fautes orthographe pour pouvez faire marche arrière pour

Les autres je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture

_**La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille **_

_**Chapitre 1**_

L'agent très très spécial Anthony Dinozzo entrée chez lui après une journée assez dure à son travail. À peine la porte franchit qu'une petite boule d'énergie aux cheveux noirs lui sortaient dessus. Tony se baisa pour la prendre dans ses bras et le petit lui fit un bisou sur ça joue.

_**-Tu m'as manqué Daddy.**_

_**-Toi aussi mon grand.**_

_**-Où et papa ?**_

_**-Dans la cuisine il parle au téléphone.**_

Tony posa Seth au sol et l'enfant reparti en courent dans le salon regardait la télévision. L'agent spécial sent de l'entrée des odeurs agréables sortant de la cuisine et se faufilant jusqu'à la gazinière sans être vue de son mari qui était de dos. Tony attrapa une culière la plongea dans une des casseroles il la remontât. Elle était presque à la bouche quand :

_**-Tony tu attendras ce soir.**_

Le dit Tony se retourna en fessant une tête enfantine pour amadouer son mari, mais pas de chance pour lui Brad était de dos et même dans cette position le médecin lui répliqua :

_**-Ça ne marchera pas.**_

Brad rapprocha le téléphone et se retourna et avança jusqu'à Tony, il entoura ses bras autour du cou de Tony et approcha ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'embrasser, mais ce dernier tourna sa tête à la dernière seconde.

_**-Tu ne goûteras pas à mes lèvres.**_

_**-Et pourquoi ?**_

_**-Je n'ai pas droit de goûter à tes plats alors par touche aux parfaites lèvres d'un Dinozzo.**_

_**-Ce n'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe.**_

_**-Je suis seulement réaliste.**_

Brad lui met une claque derrière la tête de Tony.

_**-Aie**_

_**-Tony je ne t'ai pas frappé assez fort pour que tu à mal.**_

_**-Si, et tu vas voir je vais finir par appeler SOS marris maltraitait. Tu ne veux pas que je mange et après tu me trappes.**_

Brad leva les yeux au ciel, mais sourire aux pitreries de son mari. Il pris une cuillère à côté de la gazinière et la plongea dans la casserole où il contenait la sauce et la donna à Tony. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prié et la dégustât.

_**-Je peux t'embraser maintenant .**_

_**-Non**_

_**-Pourquoi pas je t'ai donné un peu de sauce.**_

_**-Cela mon cher était seulement ton amande pour coups et blessures sur un agent plus que spécial.**_

Brad lui resservie et une fois et put enfin embrasser Tony. Il se séparait L'agent fédéral m'y ses mains de part en part du vissage du médecin et avec l'aide de ces pouces fit des caresses sur le vissage si parfait de celui qu'il aimait. Brad devina que Tony avait dû passer une journée assez dure à son travail, car à chaque fois que c'était le cas son mari le regardait tendrement et le toucher avec de petits gestes tendres pour vérifier qu'il était bel et bien en face de lui. Tony baissa ses bras pour les mettre au niveau dès épaules du médecin pour l'attiraient contre lui. Brad put sentir que son mari se détendait.

_**-Ça va Tony .**_

_**-Oui maintenant que je suis là**_

_**-Ta journée a été dure .**_

_**-Oui**_

_**-Tu veux en parler.**_

Tony qu'il avait fermé les yeux les ouvrirent il allait commençais à parler pour lui dire non, mais il s'arrêtait avant même de commençais, car leur fils était à la porte de la cuisine en train des regardait.

_**-Peut-être plus tard, mais pour l'instant je dois t'informer que nous sommes espionnées.**_

Brad se desserrait de l'emprise de Tony pour regarder Seth et lui demandât.

_**-Ton film est terminé.**_

_**-Oui papa.**_

_**-Quel film que tu as regardé ?**_

_**-Cars, Daddy. répondu Seth.**_

_**-Pourquoi j'ai posé la question. Marmonna Tony.**_

Il faudra que je lui fasse son éducation sur les films impossibles que je regarde encore une fois ce fichu film pensa Tony il ne pouvait plus voir cette voiture en peinture est son fils était super fan de "cars" il regardait le film au moins une fois par jour et il avait quasiment tous les produit dérivé. Quitte a être fan d'une voiture qu'il parle il aurait préféré que Seth aime k2000.

Brad regarda son fils se trémousser sur place et lui demandât :

_**-Tu as besoin d'aller aux toilettes.**_

_**-Non-papa.**_

_**-Tu as malle quelque part.**_

_**-Non-papa.**_

_**-Tu veux nous parler de quelque chose.**_

_**-Eu...non-papa. Cette fois la réponse fut plus hésitante.**_

_**-Tu veux me dire ce que tu as Seth.**_

_**-Moi aussi je veux un câlin.**_

Bras et Tony se baissèrent en même temps pour réceptionner leur fils qu'il courait dans leurs bras. Il le tenait tous les deux et Tony referma cette étreinte et souffla doucement.

_**-Je vous aimes.**_

_**-Moi aussi je t'aime fort Daddy.**_

_**-Est moi demanda Brad qui fessait semblant d'être jaloux. **_

_**-Toi aussi je t'aime fort Papa.**_

Il restait un petit moment comme cela, mais ils ont dû se séparer quand on trappe à la porte.

L'enfant réclama de décembre des bras de ses pères et une fois fait, il accourut à la porte. Quand il arriva à cela il se met sur la pinte des pieds pour pouvoir attraper la poignée de la porte.

_**-Seth qu'est-ce qu'on fait avant d'ouvrir une porte ?**_

Seth se retourna et se remit complétant sur ses pieds la tête basse et d'une toute petite voix répond à son Daddy.

_**-Je doit demander qui sait Daddy.**_

_**-Est-ce que tu l'as fait ? Demande Tony.**_

_**-Non Daddy. J'ai oublié de le faire.**_

Seth releva la tête pour voir si son Daddy était fâché, mais il rebaissa sa tête aussitôt. Tony voyait dans quelle situation se trouvais son fils. Il avança jusqu'à lui se baissa à son niveau, il plaça son sous son menton pour remonter sa tête de son enfant pour le regardait dans les yeux.

_**-Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi. Tu as oublié ce n'est pas grave, ont et-la pour te le rappeler papa et moi.**_

_**-C'est vrai Daddy tu n'es pas fâché**_

_**-Oui mon grand. Va demander qui est à la porte.**_

Seth se retourna pour faire face à la porte.

_**-T'est qui, toi derrière la porte ?**_

_**-C'est Tonton Peter.**_

Seth se tourna vers son Daddy pour savoir s'il pouvait ouvrir la porte. Tony lui confirma d'un signe de tête et retourna dans la cuisine. L'enfant ouvrit la porte. Peter entra dans l'appartement, il se baissa pour dire bonjour à Seth. L'enfant remarqua que son tonton avait une main cachée derrière le dos et trop curieuse il posa la question.

_**-Ta quoi derrière ton dos tonton ?**_

_**-Ça. Lui répond Peter en fessant voir le paquet.**_

_**-C'est un cadeau. S'exclama Seth. C'est pour qui ?**_

_**-Pour un petit garçon sage qui habite ici.**_

_**-Pour moi. Demande l'enfant.**_

Seth fronça les sourcils et les adultes attendaient ce qu'il allait dire, ils n'ont pas dû attendre très longtemps, car l'enfant ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

_**-Ou Daddy.**_

Brad était mort de rire à ce que venait dire son fils. Le dit Tony se mit ses bras contre son torse et marmonna dans sa barbe. Peter essaya de ne pas rire et Seth regarda les grandes personnes et ne comprenait pas le comportement bizarre des adultes, son parrain réussit à garder son sérieux pour lui posait la question qu'il lui brûlait les lèvres.

_**-Pourquoi Tu dis que ton Daddy et un enfant ?**_

_**-Papa, dit souvent que Daddy est un grand enfant qu'il a oublié de grandir et que même que je suis plus mature.**_

_**-Il est sage. Demande son parrain.**_

_**-Daddy ! Non.**_

_**-Alors, je pense que c'est pour toi. Va l'ouvrir pendant que je vais dire bonjour à tes papas.**_

_**-Oui tonton.**_

Seth disparu avec son cadeau dans le salon, alors que Peter entra dans la cuisine

_**-Ça va Brad.**_

_**-Oui et toi ? Lui dit le médecin entre deux éclats de rire.**_

_**-Impeccable.**_

Peter s'approcha de Tony qui était appuyé contre le mur et toujours bras croisé sur son torse, marmonna un salut. Peter ne put résister à faire ce qu'il avait en tête. Il pince les joues de l'agent spécial en secouent sa tête de droits à gauche.

_**-Comment va ce grand garçon ? On dirait que tu bourdes. Il est tous mignon**_.

La seule réponse de Tony fut un petit grognement qui sortant de sa bouche. Peter s'éloigna et s'assit à côté de Brad et lui dit.

_**-Tu devrais lui mettre une muselière à ton mari, il pourrait me mordre.**_

_**-Ne t'inquiète pas Peter. J'ai ma méthode.**_

_**-C'est quoi. Je pourrais peut-être l'utiliser.**_

Brad se concentra de toute cette force pour ne pas rire.

_**-Je lui donne son os.**_

Bras lança un regard assez explicite à Tony ce qu'il ne passa pas inaperçu à yeux de Peter il blanchit légèrement et ajoutât.

_**-Je préfère trouver ma propre méthode**_

C'était trop pour Brad, il rigola suivie de Tony même Peter.

Seth arriva en courent dans la cuisine et cria :

_**-Merci tonton c'est trop cool, j'aime beaucoup ton cadeau.**_

_**-De rien, petit montre. Lui répond Peter.**_

Le parrain souleva son filleul pour le mettre sur les genoux

_**-Qu'est-ce que Tonton t'a offert pour que tu sois aussi ravi ? Demande Tony à son fils.**_

Tony regarda son fils, mais aperçois un petit sourire diabolique sur le vissage de son meilleur ami.

_**-Le DVD cars deux Daddy. Lui dit Seth.**_

L'enfant tourna sa tête vers son tonton

_**-On peut le regarder ce soir tonton**_

Le sourire de Péter s'agrandir encore plus.

_**-Non mais je pense que ton Daddy meurt d'envie de regarder avec toi demain.**_

_**-C'est vrai Daddy.**_

Tony aurait préféré ce cogné la tête contre le mur que le regardait, mais comment dire non à son fils qui avait un grand sourire juste à l'idée que son père va regarder le film avec lui.

_**-Oui Seth, je serais content.**_

Quand Seth se détourna de son père Tony dans un murmura parla à son sois disant meilleur ami qu'il venait de la poignarder derrière le dos.

_**-Je me vengerais.**_

La menace de n'impressionna aucune Mans Peter. Depuis la fac, ils se fessaient des blagues à tour de rôle. Brad s'en mêler jamais, mais prenait un plaisir à les regardait faire.

_**-Peter, qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de faire avec Seth ce soir ? Questionna Tony.**_

Tony pouvait être un grand enfant, mais des qui s'agissait de son fils c'était papa poule qu'il entré en action.

_**-Au pas grand-chose l'emmenait dans un bar lui faire boire de l'alcool et on ira ensuite dans un club de strip-tease.**_

_**-Ha ha. Je suis mort de rire. Sans blague.**_

_**-Je ne plaisante pas. Il faut bien qu'il découvre les joies de la vie.**_

_**-C'est quoi un club de Tr... tr. Je ne sais plus comment tu l'as dit ? Demande Seth à Peter.**_

Brad et Tony se demander comment Peter allait s'en sortir. L'enfant s'impatienter pour avoir sa réponse.

_**-Alors, Tonton c'est quoi .**_

_**-Oui c'est quoi Peter. Je voudrais savoir aussi.**_

_**-Tu ne le sais pas Daddy.**_

_**-Non Seth.**_

_**-Toi papa, tu le sais.**_

_**-Moi non plus. Nous attendions tous ta réponse Peter.**_

Le dit Peter se racla la gorge et se tortilla sur la chaise et regardât son filleul.

_**-C'est une salle où des dames dansent devant d'autres personnes.**_

Peter se leva précipitamment en prenant Seth dans ses bras et déclara :

_**-On va partis. On a un programme très chargé.**_

_**-Attends, je vais lui préparer son sac. Interviens Tony.**_

Il décrocha de son mur et avança jusqu'à son meilleur ami pour prendre Seth dans ses bras.

_**-Tu vas me dire ce que tu veux emmener cher tonton.**_

Ils ont sorti de la cuisine. Une fois sûr que Tony et Seth pouvaient pas les entendre,Peter ce tourna pour faire face de Brad.

_**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Tony ?**_

Peter avait vu immédiatement que quelque chose tracassait son meilleur ami. Il se connaît depuis trop longtemps et Peter n'avait aucune difficulté à voir à travers le marque de Tony.

_**-Mauvaise journée au travail.**_

_**-Il n'a pas un travaillé facile tout comme toi.**_

_**-Je sais, mais il ne veut rarement m'en parler. Je suis son mari.**_

_**-Oui, mais il veut te protéger**_

_**-Je ne suis pas faible**_

_**-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire**_

Un éclat de rire provenait de la chambre ce qu'il coupa la conversation des hommes quelque seconde et Peter rajoutât :

_**-Le plus important c'est qui a toi et Seth peu importe ce qu'il si passe à son boulot. Tu le rends heureux et pour ça je ne te remercierai jamais assez.**_

Quand Tony arriva dans la chambre de son fils, il lança ce dernier sur son lit et lui fit subir mile et une chatouille et Seth riait et essaya de parler entre deux éclats de rire.

_**-Daddy...stop... Daddy.**_

Tony s'arrêta et aida son fils à sortir du lit.

_**-Il faut commençais à préparer tes affaires si tu veux passer la nuit chez tonton.**_

Tony attrapa un petit sac de voyage de Seth et commença à lui préparer, au bout de quelques minutes il était près il lui manquait seulement quelques jeux et ça sera fini.

_**-Seth choisit quelques jeux que tu veux chez tonton et n'oublies pas ton doudou.**_

_**-Oui Daddy.**_

Seth fit que son père lui avait demandé et l'agent spécial ce rassied sur le lit et observer son fils. Il repensa à la journée qui a eu. C'était une des pires depuis qu'il travailler au NCIS si Gibbs n'avait pas été à ses côtés quand ils ont interrogé le suspect il l'aurait sortez à la gorge. L'homme en question avait tué une famille entière. Deux hommes et leur enfant parce qu'il était homophobe. Ça lui avait fait revenu la peu qui essayait d'enfouir au plus profond de lui. Il avait peur pour la sécurité Brad et Seth et sait pour cette raison que personne à son travail n'était au courant pour son mariage et l'adoption de Seth. Surtout après que quelque mauvaise aventure comme la tentative pour le faire accuser de meurtre. Il sortit de ses pensées quand son fils l'appela.

_**-Daddy**_

_**-Oui mon grand**_

_**-J'ai fini.**_

Effectivement Tony pouvait voir les jouer était rajouté dans le sac et son fils avait son doudou en forme de loup dans ses mains.

_**-C'est très bien mon grand. Je suis fier de toi.**_

_**-Daddy pourquoi tu ne m'as pas répondu quand je t'ai appelé tout ta l'heure.**_

Tony se sent coupable de ne pas l'avoir entendu trop pris par ses pensées.

_**-Je pensais.**_

_**-Tu va bien Daddy.**_

_**-Oui mon fils, mais j'irais encore mieux si tu me fais le plus gros câlin du monde.**_

Seth posa son doudou sur sa table de nuit et grimpa sur les genoux de son Daddy et enroula ses bras au tour de la cour de son père.

Il se sépara quand un bruis de flache photo se fit entendre. Brad et Peter se trouvaient à la porte de la chambre l'un avec son portable et l'autre avec l'appareil photo. Tony chuchoté à l'oreille de Seth :

_**-Je pense que papa veut aussi un câlin.**_

L'enfant couru voir son deuxième père et tous les deux sorties de la pièce laissant que Peter et Tony.

_**-Enfaîte Peter, tu m'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.**_

_**-Laquelle ?**_

_**-Ton programme de soirée avec mon fils.**_

_**-Tony tu me blèses avec ton manque de confiance. Je vais seulement l'emmener manger dans un fast food et après voir un film pour enfants. Ça te va.**_

_**-Oui très bien. Tu sais Peter ce n'est pas un manque de confiance en toi. Allée on va rejoindre mes deux hommes. **_

Tony commença à se lever, mais la parole de Peter le stoppa dans son élan.

_**-Non il faut que je te parle.**_

L'italien soupira et se rassit et fus regain par son meilleur ami qui prend place à ses côtés. Ils sont restés en silence quelques minutes avant que Peter brise le silence.

_**-Brad s'inquiète pour toi et moi aussi.**_

_**-Vous ne devriez pas.**_

Tony ce leva, mais Peter l'attrapa au niveau de la ceinture et tira dessus pour que l'italien se rassoie

_**-Je n'ai pas fini tête de pioche et tu vas m'écouter.**_

L'agent spécial ne discutât pas, car il savait que son meilleur ami ne changera pas d'avis.

_**-Tu devrais le rassurer de temps en temps de parlait de ta journée lui dire quand ça ne va pas. Sans qu'on soit obligée de tirer les vers du nez.**_

Peter soupira et reprise parole

_**-Tony on a déjà eu cette discussion des dizaines de fois et je te ferais au temps de piqûre de rappelle qui sera nécessaire.**_

Dans un sourire Peter rajoutât

_**-Tu es quand même une sacrée tête de mule quand tu veux.**_

_**-Moi. S'exclama Tony sur un faux ton indigné. Tu es pire que moi.**_

L'agent spécial attrapa un des coussins sur le lit de Seth et avec donna un coup sur la tête de Peter. Ce dernier attrapa à son tour un coussin et frappa Tony. Italien essaya de prendre l'avantage sur son meilleur ami en le fessant basculer, mais ils sont eus la même idée. Le résultât fus qui tomba sur le sol, mais ce qu'ils ne les arrêtaient pas pour autant. Il continua jusqu'à une voie les arrêtât.

_**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici.**_

Tony et Peter reconnurent la voix du médecin et stoppa aussitôt dans une possession marrante. Tony allonge au sol avec Peter sur lui leur bras en l'air avec leur coussins. Les deux concernaient regardât Brad à la porte les bras croisé sur son torse et à ses côté Seth rigoler de son Daddy et de son tonton.

Le médecin magrets son air les trouva marrent, mais il devait chaque fois les rappeler à l'autre après tout ce sont des adultes et doivent donner l'exemple à Seth de plus il adorait la partie qui va suivre et c'était à son tour de s'amuser. Brad parla a son enfant en premier.

_**-Seth va mettre ton blouson je vais te rejoindrai dans quelques minutes avec Daddy et tonton.**_

_**-Oui papa**_

L'enfant ne discutât pas avec son papa, car il aurait voulu restait. Il n'avait aucune chance de convaincre son papa. Donc il sort de sa chambre et Brad referma la porte.

_**-Je peux avoir une explication. Demandât le médecin.**_

Peter se releva et aida Tony a fait de même. Tous deux fessaient face à Brad tète baiser. L'agent spécial pointât son doigt dans la direction de son meilleur ami.

_**-C'est Peter qui a commencé.**_

_**-La solidarité ça te dit quelque chose mon pote.**_

_**-Oui, mais ce n'est pas toi qui risques de dormir sur le canapé ce soir.**_

_**-Ce n'est pas une raison S'indigna Peter.**_

Le médecin coupa cour à la discussion.

_**-Je ne veux pas savoir qui a commencé ce n'est pas important. Vous être tous les deux des adultes et quel exemple vous donnait à Seth.**_

Brad avait pris son air le plus sévère et Peter chuchotât à l'oreille de Tony :

_**-J'adore ton mari, mais il peut faire peur.**_

Sur ce Tony répond d'un air rêvé.

_**-Je sais et j'adore ça.**_

_**-Arrête de penser avec ton deuxième cerveau. **_

_**-Qu'est-ce que vous chuchotez tous les deux. Demande Brad.**_

_**-Que Seth doit nous attendre.**_

_**-Peter tu penses vraiment que va me faire avaler ça. Demandât Brad.**_

_**-Non, mais Seth nous attend répond Peter.**_

_**-Ta raison on va le rejoindre et tous les deux vous lui diraient que se battre même pour rire peut-être dangereux.**_

_**-Pas de problème.**_

Sur ses mots Peter sort de la chambre. Trop content d'échapper a la colère d'un certain médecin.

Tony s'approchât de Brad et lui demandât.

_**-Tu es sur qui faut expliquer à Seth que ce n'est pas bien de se battre. Ça ne pourrait pas attendre demain.**_

Tout en appuyant ses dires l'italien mis sa main sur l'entrejambe du médecin et appliqua des caresses.

_**-Tu sais Brad je compté jouer avec toi après le départ de Peter et Seth a des jeux d'adultes et je pourrais me faire pardonner.**_

_**-Très bonne idée et je suis d'accord avec toi cela peut attendre demain. Réussi à dire le médecin.**_

Brad était soulagé d'être en pantalon de sport large. Tous les deux sorts de la chambre pour rejoindre Peter et Seth dans l'entrée. Arrivé à leur hauteur Tony pris parole.

_**-Seth. Interviens Tony**_

_**-Oui Daddy**_

_**-Comme tu le sais que ce soir tu dors chez tonton Peter et il faut que tu sois sage et que tu l'écoutais comme tu fais avec papa et moi. Tu ne fais pas de caprice.**_

_**-Oui Daddy.**_

_**-Et demain après-midi on viendra de rechercher. Rajoutât Brad.**_

Après quelques câlins avoir échangé Peter et Seth sort de l'appartement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Les personnages du ncis appartiennent à leur créateur. **Le personnage de Seth appartient à Stéphanie Meyer

_**Fics déconseillés pour ce qui aime par :**_

-Une histoire entre deux hommes

-Si vous n'aimez pas les histoires avec des fautes orthographe pour pouvez faire marche arrière pour

Les autres je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Annadriya :** Merci pour ton commentaire. Je suis ravie que le chapitre tu'sois plu et que tu as adhéré à ce couple

**Tony :** Merci pour ton commentaire. J'espère que tu vas aussi aimer ce chapitre

**Sethy :** Merci pour ton commentaire. Ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu as aimé le chapitre et que tu aimes bien le couple Brad/Tony

**Lunarddu61 :** Merci pour ton commentaire je voie que toi aussi tu aimes bien le couple Brad/Tony.

**Dinozzo-Ncis :** Merci pour ton commentaire que j'apprécie chaque fois voici le nouveau chapitre et j'espère que tu vas aimer.

Dans ce chapitre il a une partie lemon (c'est la première fois que j'en écris et j'espère que j'ai réussi, car je ne souhaitais pas écrit d'un sexe pour du sexe. Dits-moi ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

**Chapitre II**

Quand la porte se referme derrière Peter et Seth, Tony trop impatient plaqua Brad contre celle-ci et l'embrassa en pleine bouche tout en lui ouvrant la chemise L'agent spécial baladait ses mains baladeuses sur le corps du médecin, s'attardant sur tous les points érogènes qu'il connaissait par cœur. Se détachant de la bouche de Brad, Tony commença à déposer des baisais au tour de la bouche et décente au niveau du cou et s'arrêtât pas là, après le cou c'est le torse du médecin qui subit le même sort. Pour le grand plaisir dû concernait. Le corps de Brad commençait à réagir au traitement que lui faisait subir son mari, ce fut pire quand il entendit le bruit caractéristique de sa braguette qui s'ouvre et qui sent son pantalon plissé au long de ses jambes pour atterrir à ses pieds. Le médecin fit plissait sa main dans les cheveux de l'italien et mit une légère pression pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait. L'agent a bien reçu le message, car avec l'aide de ses dents fit décembre le boxer, mais une lenteur extrême surtout pour la santé mentale de Brad qui voulait plus. Une fois que le sous-vêtement avait rejoint le pantalon, l'agent spécial donna un timide coup de langue et s'arrêtât pour le plus grand malheur de Brad. Voyant que son mari n'en pouvait plus Tony le pris en bouche, lui affligeant un va-et-vient lent au début, mais quand le médecin commença à gémir l'italien accéléra aux même rimes que les soupirs du médecin qui ne tardait pas à venir. Tenant plus sur ses jambes Brad plissa lentement en prenant appui sûr la porte. Une fois assis en sécurité a même le sol, Tony l'embrassa tendrement. Ils mirent fin à ce baiser, L'agent spécial posa son front contre celui de son compagnon et séria ses bras autour du cou de Brad. Tony sans se détacher de Brad, il enlève les chaussures et chaussette de son mari et finit par lui retirer son pantalon et sous-vêtement qui était en bas des jambes.

**__****-Tu ne trouves pas que c'est injuste. Fit remarquer Brad**

_**-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, tu dis ça. Lui répond Tony**_

_**-Tu ne vois pas vraiment.**_

_**-Non pas du tout.**_

_**-Oh vraiment, je vais te le dire. Je n'ai plus de vêtements, alors que toi tu es encore tout habillé.**_

_**-Faux tu as encore ta chemise sur tes épaules même si elle est ouverte.**_

_**-Ne joue pas sur les détails Tony.**_

_**-Si tu trouves que c'est injuste. Tu as qu'à il remédiait**_

_**-Avec un grand plaisir.**_

Brad enleva la cravate de Tony sa chemise et s'arrêta pour admirer le torse de son mari.

_**-Tu es la luxure incarnée. Dit Brad à Tony.**_

_**-Je sais. Lui répond Tony avec un sourire spécial Dinozzo.**_

_**-Vantard.**_

_**-Réaliste mon cher, car si ce n'était pas le cas tu m'aurais pas abusé de mon sublime corps ce matin après avoir emmené Seth à l'école.**_

_**-Pour ma défense je dirais que c'est de ta faute.**_

_**-Ma faute c'est toi qui m'as jeté sur le lit pour me faire l'amour pas le contraire.**_

_**-C'est vrai, mais quand je rentre dans la chambre et je vois que tu à qu'une serviette autour de ta taille et qu'elle glisse pour faire apparaître c'est parfait petit fessé comment veux-tu que je résiste.**_

_**-Je peux te comprendre, mais par ta faute je suis arrivée avec quarante-cinq minutes de retard et Gibbs m'a frappée sur la tête.**_

_**-Je vais devoir vous soigner agent spécial.**_

_**-Oui docteur .**_

Brad se leva et Tony le suivi, il fessait face. Le docteur avançait et à chaque pas qui fessait l'agent spécial reculé jusqu'à ce il atteigne la cuisine et que Tony se heurte à la table. Le docteur passa ses mains derrières les cuisent de L'agent spécial et le soulevèrent pour installer Tony sûr la table. Bras déboutonna le jean de l'agent spécial et baisa la braguette.

_**-Docteur on m'a frappé à la tête par la peine de me déshabiller**_

_**-Agent Dinozzo je suis très consciencieux dans mon travail et si vous voulez guérir laissez-vous faire**_

_**-Oui docteur.**_

Brad m'y ses mains au niveau du haut du pantalon et Tony avec l'aide ses mains se souleva. Le docteur fit plisser le reste de vêtements qui cachaient l'intimité de son agent plus que spécial Brad se baissa pour lui retire c'est chaussure et le reste. Quand le docteur se remontât, il positionna sa main sur la vierge de son patient.

_**-Ça ne va pas du tout agent spécial Dinozzo vous aurez dû venir plus tôt**_

_**-Qu'est-ce que j'ai docteur. C'est grave ?**_

_**-Après un examen j'ai pu ne contacter que vous étiez tendu sur cette partie de votre corps, mais heureusement vous être venu à temps.**_

_**-Vous allez pouvoir me guérir.**_

_**-Oui, mais je vous préviens que ce traitement est extrêmement long, car il doit s'applique par un professionnel exclusivement par moi, matin et soir.**_

_**-Je serai le patient parfait que tout médecin rêve.**_

_**-Parfait je vais pouvoir commencer, mais avant tout allongez-vous.**_

Tony s'allongea et ses jambes pendaient dans le vide alors Brad pris ses derniers pour les enrouler au tour de sa taille. Le médecin commença à préparer son mari tout en déposant des baisers sur le torse de Tony. Il n'avait pas besoin de demander à haute voix à Tony pour savoir s'il était près. Brad le connaissait trop bien, c'était quand Tony se mordait les lèvres. Le médecin retira ses doigts pour le remplacer par son membre. Brad le pénétra lentement pour être sûr de ne pas faire le moindre mal à Tony. Le médecin ferma les yeux pour profitait de la sensation qui lui traversait tout son corps

Il ouvrir les yeux et tomba sur le regard de Tony qui était rempli d'amour et de luxure. L'italien le suppliait du regard Brad pour qui face quelque chose, car s'il ne fessait rien là toute suite maintenant il avait l'ingression qu'il allait mourir. Le médecin compris, car il commença à faire à bouger. Lentement au début, car il ne souhaite pas faire mal à celui qu'il aime. Tony bougea le basin c'était le signal qu'à tender Brad pour accélérer le rythme. On entendait que leurs cris qui résonnaient dans la cuisine et la table qui touche le mur à la même cadence que les allait et venu du médecin.

_**-Brad...je...vais...plu...tenir.**_

Le dit Brad attrapait le sexe de son compagnon et tous les deux sont venus en même temps tout en criant :

_**-Brad.**_

_**-Tony.**_

Ils avaient à peine repris leurs souffles qui s'embrassaient comme si sa fesser des mois qu'il s'était pas vu.

_**-Maintenant c'est à mon tour, on va à la douche. Je vais te faire voir comment je peux interroger une surpaie.**_

_**-Quelles sont des accusations apportées à mon encontre ? Demandât le médecin à l'agent fédéral.**_

_**-Avoir volé le cœur et le corps d'un agent et si je trouve des preuves tu risques une très lourde peine.**_

_**-Si j'avoue est-ce que je pourrais faire un arrangement à l'amiable avec la victime.**_

**-On pourrait négocier, mais tu dois venir à mon bureau.**

Tous les deux se dirigent dans la salle deux bains et en ressortir qu'une heure plus tard.

Ce fut Tony qui sort de la salle de bain en premier et assez rapidement sous le regard de son mari qui soupçonnait que Tony allait faire quelque chose qui ne voulait pas. Le médecin avait sa petite idée en tête. Hier soir il avait négocié pour leur soirée « Anniversaire de mariage » qu'ils appelleraient par Peter. Discrètement Brad sort de la salle de bain pour essayer de trouver son mari. Il ne trouva pas dans la cuisine ni dans la salle à manger, salon et dans la chambre de Seth est encore moins dans leurs bureaux. La porte de leur chambre était entrouverte. Il l'ouvrit assez brusquement pour prendre Tony en plein délit et ça n'a pas loupé. Quand l'agent fédéral vu Brad entré il cacha son portable derrière son dos. Le médecin alla jusqu'à Tony avec un sourire malicieux entoura la taille de son mari avec ses bras et attrapa son portable. Il s'éloigna et apporta le portable à son oreille et s'exclama :

_**-Salut Peter, tu me dois 100 dollars.**_

_**-Content tu as gagné répondu Peter de très mauvaise foi.**_

_**-Oui très.**_

_**-Tu parles à cinq minutes j'aurais pu gagner.**_

_**-Tu es mauvais jouer comme Tony. Ce n'est pas pour rien que vous être meilleur ami.**_

_**-On n'est pas mauvais jouer, mais compétitive.**_

_**-C'est juste ta définition. Sinon comment ce passe la soirée avec Seth il sage ? Il s'amuse bien.**_

_**-Oui et oui, mais il faudra que je vous parle tous les deux j'ai eu une discussion très intéressante avec le petit.**_

Le sourire de Brad disparu d'un seul coup.

_**-Je peux avoir plus d'explication.**_

_**-Des propos qui sont venus jusqu'à lui qui ne sont pas les plus agréables et qu'il l'a touché. Il va beaucoup mieux, mais ça serait bien qu'il en parle à vous deux. Mais je te conseille d'attendre demain pour en parlait à Tony.**_

Brad leva la tête pour regarder son italien et estimer que Peter avait raison. Tony paniquait des qui s'agissait de Seth et si cela aurait été grave son meilleur ami serait revenu. Don il lui en parlera de ce que demain.

_**-Oui tu as raison. Je te laisse à demain, on passera vers 13 h 30.**_

_**-OK pas de problème. Passe une bonne soirée et fait un bisou à Seth de la part de ses deux papas.**_

_**-Oui, je lui ferais une fois qu'il aura fini de draguer la petite camarade. C'est bien le fils de son père.**_

_**-La petite Sophie**_

_**-Oui sa famille et elle se trouve jusqu'à côté de nous et les enfants font partie jouer sur les jeux.**_

_**-Je pense que Seth aura beaucoup à nous raconter demain.**_

_**-Surtout qui est aussi bavard que ton cher et tendre.**_

_**-Il faut vraiment que je te laisse que connaisse une personne qui commence à s'impatientait.**_

_**-Donne-lui son os. Rigola Peter**_

_**-Déjà fait. Lui répond Brad**_

_**-HAAAAAAAAAAA. Trop de détails-je ne veux rien savoir.**_

Le médecin rigola

_**-Bon à demain**_

_**-Passe une bonne soirée profiter bien de ton mari.**_

Brad ne peut s'empêcher de taquiner une dernière fois Peter et lui dit.

_**-Déjà fait.**_

_**-Tu n'étais pas obligé de le préciser, je vais faire des cauchemars à cause de toi. Merci. Bon à plus.**_

_**-À demain**_

À peine rapprochée que Tony bombardé Brad de question.

_**-Comment va Seth ? Que fait la petite Sophie dans votre explication ? Et enfin c'est quoi cette histoire des 100 dollars.**_

_**-Seth va bien, Sophie et dans le même restaurant que Peter et Tony et ton fils la drague. Et les cinquante dollars c'est le pari que j'ai fait avec Peter.**_

_**-Quel pari ?**_

_**-On avait parié avec Peter que tu traqueras et finirais par appelais pour prendre des nouvelles de Seth. Lui avait dit pas avant 21 h et moi avant et tu as appelé à 20 heures 55, donc j'ai gagné.**_

_**-Toi et Peter avait osé parier sur ma personne.**_

_**-Ne te plein pas je te payerai le restaurant avec cet agent.**_

L'italien se rapprocha du médecin et déposa des baisers dans le coup, mais il fut stoppé.

_**-Non Tony on va aller manger.**_

_**-Non on peut attendre et plus n'ait pas faim de nourriture, mais de ton corps.**_

Pour contredire ses propos le vendre de l'agent spécial ce m'y gargouillait

_**-C'est vrai que tu n'as pas faim. Lui demanda Bras**_

_**-Un peu. Avouait Tony**_

Ils sortirent enfin de la chambre.

Ils mangeaient dans le silence Parlait que de temps en temps et quand le repas fut fini L'italien se levèrent de sa chaise et ce m'y devant son mari le fit lever et le prix tout simplement dans ses bras.

**-Merci. S'exclama Tony**

**-Je peux en conclure que tu as apprécié le repas.**

**-Merci aussi pour cela.**

**-En quel honneur le premier remerciement**

**-Pour m'avoir offert cette vie**

**-Tu n'as pas à me remercier tous les ans.**

**-Tu as raison je devrai le faire tous les jours.**

_**-Tu exagères Tony.**_

_**-Pas du tout Brad. Si tu m'avais pas convaincu de te laisser une chance je ne serais pas avec toi. On n'aurait jamais eu Seth et je serai encore à draguer la première femme venue. Grâce à toi j'ai une personne que j'aime et tu m'as offert une famille.**_

_**-Tu le mérites amplement Tony. Pour couper court au remerciement il enchaîna sur un autre sujet. Ça te tente qu'on aille dans le salon et se poser tout simplement.**_

_**-Je dirais que c'est une merveilleuse idée.**_

Dans le salon Tony m'y rapidement un DVD dans le lecteur. Bras s'était assis. L'agent spécial s'allongea sur le canapé et posa sa tête sur les cuirs de Brad.

_**-Tu as mis quel film Tony.**_

_**-Je ne sais pas. J'ai pris le premier venu.**_

Après quinze minutes dans cette possession Tony s'endormit. Brad lui, souriait tout en caressant tendrement la joue de son mari. Il était bien là, il ne souhaite que ce moment dur longtemps, mais à ce moment-là qu'on frappa à la porte. Le bruis commença à réveiller Tony. Le médecin souleva la tête de l'agent spécial et la reposa sur le cousin.

_**-Ne bouge pas Tony j'y vais. Il informa Bras tout en pesant un baisser sur le front.**_

Tony ouvrit les yeux et d'une voie endormie s'exclama.

_**-Si c'est encore l'autre folle d'en bas qui nous propose encore un trio tu lui dis que je ne partage pas.**_

Brad souri, mais ne répond pas, car Tony c'était déjà rendormi. Soupirent il pris la direction de la porte d'entrée, arrivée à celle-ci il l'ouvrit doucement pour ne pas réveillait son italien. Mais elle fut brusquement ouverte par la personne derrière. Sous le choc le médecin fut projeté un peu en arrière et perdu l'équilibre. Il n'a pas eu la chance de se relever qu'un couteaux étaient sous sa gorge attentivement il leva ses bras. Il n'osa pas relevait la tête pour regarder ses agresseurs. Le médecin préféra fermer les yeux pour se calmer, son coeur battait vite il avait peur il souhaite qui fessait un cauchemar. Oui ça ne peut-être que cela. Il fessait un cauchemar il s'était endormi avec Tony est là il va se réveiller et son italien va le rassurer en le prenant dans ses bras. Avec tout le courage qui put il ouvre ses yeux et se rends compte que c'est la réalité. Quand il a ouvert les yeux il a pu s'apercevoir qu'un des hommes s'était agenouillée et le regardait. L'homme en face de lui était marqué et lui fessait signe de se taire. Avec un couteau sous la gorge ce n'était pas difficile à le convaincre. La deuxième personne entra dans le salon, mais fut très vite projetée contre la porte. Tony s'était réveillé, car il avait entendu Bras tomber. Retraitant de ne pas avoir son arme sur lui il balaya la pièce du regard pour trouver un objet de substitution, mais ne trouva rien. Il chercha son portable pour essayer de prévenir Gibbs, mais se rappela que Brad l'avait laissé dans leur chambre. Il faudra le faire à l'ancienne. Alors, quand il vit une ombre d'approcher du salon il n'hésitât pas le repoussait l'homme contre la porte. Il lui plaça une droite assez méchante qui blessa l'homme. L'inconnu cracha du sang et essaya de se défendre contre Tony, mais ce dernier le maîtrisa en lui loquant son propre bras derrière son dos.

_**-Je serai toi je lâcherais mon pote à part si tu veux que le sang de mari couvre vos murs de votre appartement rachat le premier homme.**_

_**-Tu as été cherché cette réplique dans un film cela fait un peu ringard. On la voie dans tout les classiques. Réponds Tony sans lâcher l'homme.**_

_**-Tien nous avons à faire une salle pd grande gueule et comique en plus.**_

_**-Ce n'est que quelques exemples de mes nombreuses qualités.**_

_**-Je ne me répéterais pas lâche mon pote et je nécessiterais par a refroidi ton mari.**_

Pour appuyer ses dires l'homme fi une légère pression sur la gorge de Brad. L'agent spécial vu une coupure se former et du sang coulé de celle-ci. Il relâcha l'inconnu pour réserver la vie de l'homme qui l'aime. Dès que l'agresseur fut relâché il sauta sur Tony. Il était énervé de se faire prendre comme un bleu et plus par une salle Pd. Pour se venger de son incompétence il frappa plusieurs fois Tony dans le ventre et ne s'arrêtât pas là. L'italien était tombé au sol et la dernière chose qui vu est un coup pied arrivé au niveau de là sa tête et entendu Brad criée son nom et tout devient noir.

_**-Il l'ouvre beaucoup bien sa grande gueule. Rigola le premier homme. Il rajouta. Toi. en direction de Brad. Va prendre ton mari on va aller faire un tour.**_

Le médecin s'approcha de Tony et le prix dans ses bras avec toute la délicatesse qui put.

_**-Trouille toi on n'a pas tout notre temps.**_

**Brad pria qu'une personne l'eût entendu crier et compris que quelque chose d'anormal se passait et avait appelé la police.**


	3. Chapter 3

Les personnages du N.C.I.S appartiennent à leur créateur. Le personnage de Seth appartient à Stephenie Meyer

_**Fics déconseillés pour ce qui aime par **_

-une histoire entre deux hommes  
Il aura quelques fautes, car je suis dyslexique j'ai fait le maximum pour corriger mes fautes (en utilisent divers sites de correction) mais ne sachant pas où elle se trouve c'est un peu difficile pour les corriger.

_**Réponse aux reviews**_ :

_**1 fan **_: Merci pour ton commentaire et voilà la suite que tu attends et j'espère que ne sera pas déçu.

_**Hlne**_ : Merci pour ton commentaire et je rassure et pas long j'apprécie ce que tu m'as dit et je trouve dommage que tu n'as pas de compte pour pouvoir parler.

_**Tony **_: Merci pour ton commentaire.

_**Dinozzo-ncis **_: Merci pour ton commentaire et celui que j'attends toujours avec impatience.

_**Lunarddu61**_ : Merci pour ton commentaire et ça me rassure que tu as aimé le lemon vu que c'était la première fois que j'écrivais un j'avais des doutes.

_**Sethy **_: Merci pour ton commentaire et j'espère que la suite va te plaire aussi.

* * *

_**Chapitre III**_

Peter regarda l'heure il étaie 22 h 45, il venait de rentrée chez lui avec Seth. Peter était prêt à mettre l'enfant au lit, mais ce dernier avait réclamé son doudou. Son parrain avait fouillé le sac de voyage de son filleul trois fois, mais avait dû se résoudre qui n'était pas là. Allant rapidement à sa voiture le résultat fut le même. Seth était au bord des larmes, dormit sans son doudou était imposable et Peter le savait. Il se pencha pour être à la hauteur de l'enfant.

_**-Tu te rappelles la dernière fois que tu las vue.**_

_**-Non.**_

Les larmes de de Seth doublèrent.

_**-Je les perdus Tonton et il va avoir peur tout seul dans le noir.**_

Peter souleva l'enfant pour intaillait sur ses genoux et avec son doigt essuyèrent les larmes.

_**-On va le retrouver. Tu vas te concentrer très fort.**_

L'enfant ferma les yeux ses plus forts possibles et se concentra et Peter, lui posa des questions en même temps.

_**-Tu te rappelles de l'avoir eu dans tes bras.**_

Seth répondu pas verbalement, mais avec de grands signes de tête de haut en bas.

_**-Tu peux me dire quand ?**_

_**-Toute ta l'heure j'étaie dans la chambre avec Daddy, il me demandait de ne pas l'oublier alors je les pris dans mes bras**_

_**-Et après ?**_

_**-Daddy voulait le plus gros câlin du monde, alors je les posais sur la table de nuit et tu es est arrivé avec papa et je suis partie avec papa mettre mon blouson.**_

Les yeux de Seth s'ouvrirent il n'avait plus trace de larmes, mais maintenant ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur.

_**-Tonton je les oublie dans ma chambre, on va le chercher.**_

Sans attendre de réponse l'enfant sautât des genoux de son parrain et alla jusqu'à la porte. Peter pour sa part n'avait pas bougé, lui aussi avait fini par avoir la même conclusion que son filleul pour sont plus grand malheur. Il faut qu'il retourne chez ses amis et soir des deux ans de leur mariage ils s'alliaient le tuer non le torturé et ensuite le tué, mais de l'autre côté Seth ne peut pas dormir sans cette fichue peluche et si ne l'a pas l'enfant dormira mal et Tony va le tuer il beaux réfléchir et il arrive toujours à la même conclusion c'est un homme mort.

_**-Tonton tu viens. Commença à impatienter son filleul.**_

_**-Oui j'arrive. Soupira le parrain.**_

Mettant rapidement les chaussures et le blouson de l'enfant. Il prend ses clés et son portable pour appeler Tony ou Brad pour les prévenir de leur arrivée. Il avait essayé de les appeler avant d'arriver à la voiture, mais aucun des téléphones ne répond que ce soit le fixe ou les portables de Tony et de Brad. Souriant il pensait qui était trop occupé pour pouvoir répondre. Pendant le trajet Peter lança régulièrement des coups d'œil dans son rétroviseur intérieur et fut soulagé de voir Seth s'endormir. L'idée de faire demi-tour et de rentrée chez lui traversa l'esprit, mais son filleul se réveiller il réclamera l'objet maudit qui était parti cherché. Il était prêt qu'arriver juste après ce carrefour il avait et deux rues traversées et il sera à leur destination. Le coup de chance à peine arrivé au feu du carrefour le celui-ci ce m'y au vert. Peter s'engagea, mais du mettre le pied dû les freins rapidement ou camionnette leur coupa la route et sous la colère Peter s'écria dans sa voiture :

_**-Espèce de malade c'est à causse d'eux qui a autant d'accidents. Enfoiré pauvre con va repasser ton permit danger public.**_

Mémorisant rapidement la claque d'immatriculation il se retourna pour voir Seth les yeux grands ouvert.

_**-Tu va bien mon grand.**_

_**-Oui, mais tu as dit plient de gros mots et Papa et Daddy vont de gronder.**_

_**-Je sais qu'il ne faut pas en dire.**_

_**-Pourquoi tu le dis alors ?**_

_**-Tonton était énervé et les mots sont sorts tout seul de la bouche.**_

_**-Papa dit que ce n'est pas une excuse.**_

_**-Ce reste entre nous.**_

_**-Non et je vais le dire à Papa et Daddy et c'est tout.**_

On non pas cela. Tony sa passera, mais Brad non. Mais il peu le faire oublier. Prenant un biller dans sa poche de blouson il la tendu.

-Cela pourrait peut-être d'aidé a oublié.

Seth pris le biller et déclara :

-Tentative de corruption tonton. Tu n'arrange pas ton cas. Ton biller je le garde. C'est m'a preuve.

Souriant par les paroles de Seth, Peter reprit la route.

Peter se gara juste devant immeuble de ses amis. Notent le numéro qui avait relevé sur feuille volante et la rangea dans sa porche après cela il sort Seth de la voiture il pénétra dans le bâtiment. Pas chance l'assesseur s'ouvrit aussitôt. Arrivé devant la porte de l'appartement, celle-ci était entrouverte et Peter trouva cela étrange et demander à Seth de rester un peu en arrière. L'adulte ouvrit complètement la porte. Il ne voyait rien au début, car les pièces étaient plongées dans le noir. Allumant la lumière il restât figée quelque seconde. Refermant rapidement la porte il pris Seth dans ses bras, car sa priorité était de mettre son filleul en sécurité. Seth lui ne comprenait pas ce que il se passait et surtout pourquoi son tonton avait l'ait d'avoir si peur. Il n'osa pas poser de questions, car il savait que son tonton n'allait pas lui répondre. Tant à Peter ils se dirigeaient dans un lieu public le bar en face de l'immeuble aux mains il sait que personne ne t'entera quelque contre Seth. S'installent autour d'une table il sorti une carte de visite de son portefeuille. Cette carte c'était Tony qui lui avait donné et lui avait dit de s'en servir qu'en cas d'urgence et dans l'esprit de Peter c'était un cas d'urgence. Il composa le numéro il a eu à peine quelque tonalité qu'une voie au bout de la fille répond.

_**-Agent Gibbs j'écoute. **_

_**Lieu Inconnu**_

Dans une pièce humide et sombre qui ressemblé à une cave il n'avait quasiment pas de meuble une fenêtre ne laisser que traverser un filait de lumière une seule chose n'était pas adaptée dans cette pièce il avait une glace comme celle qu'on voyait dans les films de policier. Dans celle-ci où pouvaient voir le reflué deux hommes se trouver dans celle-ci. Les premiers hommes aux cheveux clairs et œil vert étaient attachés au plafond de la cave, les bras liés directement au-dessus de lui par le tuyau qui traversait les deux murs opposés. Ses pieds nus à peine touchaient le sol. Le deuxième homme lui était allongé sur un matelas au même le sol, l'homme en question était attaché à une jambe par une chaîne reliée au mur. Tous les deux étaient inconscients et ne se doutaient pas, car travers une glace teintée un homme les observer et leur prévoit des heures sombres.


	4. Chapter 4

Les personnages du N.C.I.S appartiennent à leur créateur. Le personnage de Seth appartient à Stephenie Meyer

_**Fics déconseillés pour ce qui aime par :**_

-une histoire entre deux hommes  
-Il aura quelques fautes, car je suis dyslexique j'ai fait le maximum pour corriger mes fautes (en utilisent divers sites de correction) mais ne sachant pas où elle se trouve c'est un peu difficile pour les corriger.

_**Réponse aux reviews**_ :

_**hlne : **_Merci pour ton commentaire et voici le nouveaux chapitre

_****__**Sethy **_: Merci pour ton commentaire et tu aura des réponse dans ce chapitre

_**Destination darkness :**_ Moi cruel, mais non xd. Voilà un nouveau chapitre, est ce que je suis pardonner. J'espère qui te plaira

_****__**Tony **_: Mais non je ne veut la mort a personne. Je suis contente que la discussion Peter / Seth t'es plu. Je n'étaie pas sur qu'elle aurai plus et tu ma rassurée.

_****__**Dinozzo-ncis **_: Merci pour ton commentaire. Oui tu peu le dire ils ont mal barrée. J'espère que ce chapitre ce plaira

_****__**1 fan **_: Merci pour ton commentaire. Sa me rassure que tu aime la discussion Peter / Tony et j'espère que tu sera pas déçu par la suite.

_**Moonyhp :**_ Merci pour ton commentaire et voici le nouveaux chapitre

_**Pub :**_

J'ai écrit une nouvelle fanfiction

Crossover N.C.I.S / Hawaii 5-0

_**Titre **_ Une aide ultime

_**Rated :**_M

Résumer : Après une tentative de suicide de Tony. Son meilleur ami le force à venir chez lui à Hawaï. Tony / Steve Brad / Peter

* * *

_**Chapitre **__**IV **_

Ce soir-là l'agent spécial Gibbs n'arriva pas à ce concentrer sur son bateau. Il ne finit pas lâcher le papier de verre prendre un verre de bourbon et prend place sous son bateau. Ses pensées étaient toutes dirigeait sur son meilleur agent Anthony Dinozzo junior. Pour dire vrai Gibbs était inquiet, c'était la première fois depuis qu'il travaillait avec son agent qui le voyait dans cet état. L'agent spécial avait vu la haine et la colère dans les yeux de son agent quand ils ont interrogé le suspect. Soupirent il se demandât s'il devait demander à Tony de passer demain pour en parlait et savoir si tout allait bien.

Son portable ce mi a sonné regardant le numéro affiché sur l'écran de son portable il remarqua qu'il ne le connaît pas, mais fini par décrocher.

_**-Agent Gibbs j'écoute**_.

_****__**Lieu Inconnu**_

Dans une pièce humide et sombre un des hommes commença à immerger de son inconscience. Brad avait mal à tête et encore c'était euphorique. Ouvrant les yeux avec difficulté. Au début tout était flou comme si on lui avait mis un voile devant les yeux, mais fur et à mesure que les minutes passent ce voilà disparaît. Brad toujours allongée sur le matelas se demander où il était, car il savait qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. La soirée revient en tête, mais surtout la fin. Il se redressait aussitôt sa tête fur pris de vertige, mais Brad sans ficher tout ce qu'il voulait était de voir son amour saint et sauve. Ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur à la longue forme attachée et reliée au plafond se levant aussitôt. Il courue pour être à ses côtés. Malheureusement pour le médecin il n'avait pas vu qu'il était attaché à une chaîne qui le relaient au mur et a quelques mètres de son mari il tomba face contre terre et énerver il se retourna pour saisir la chaîne et essaya de tous ses force de sans séparer, mais rien à faire elle restât intact. Brad savait que rien ne pourrait faire céder cet objet et ne pouvait rien faire pour rejoindre son mari physiquement. Le médecin voyant toujours son mari inconscient ce mi a criée son prénom pour le faire réagir.

_**-TONY, TONY, TONY…**_

Rien à faire Tony ne répond pas, Brad ce remet à crier cette fois sa voix était remplie de panique d'inquiétude et de peur, mais surtout elle était déchirante il pourrait sans déchirer la voie. Voyant que rien ne faisait réagir son mari Brad arrêtât de crier et ce mi en possession du fœtus. Comme pour se protéger de toutes attaque et répétât dans un souffle le nom l'homme qu'il aime entre deux sanglant.

_**Le bar en face de chez Tony et Brad.**_

Peter était sortie du bar avec Seth endormi dans ses bras pour attendre l'agent Gibbs. Il fessait les sans pas et ce demandé que fessait le patron de Tony et pourquoi il n'était toujours pas là. Peter avait l'ingression que ça faisait des heures qui l'avaient appelé. Il essaya de se concentrer a comment annoncé à l'agent Gibbs que son meilleur ami ne lui a pas tout dit. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé la solution quand une voiture déboula sur la route a grande vitesse et s'arrêtât devant l'immeuble de Tony et Brad. L'occupent sorties de la voiture et Peter était sûr que ça devait être l'agent Gibbs, d'après les descriptions que lui a données Tony. Peter traversa la route toujours Seth dans ses Bras et arriva à la hauteur du nouveau arrivant l'appela.

_**-Agent Gibbs.**_

Ledit agent Gibbs se retourna et observa l'homme en face de lui. Il avait à peu après la même taille que l'italien Cheveux brun costume hors de prix comme son agent. Gibbs aurait mis sa main à couper que ça devait être un dès ses fameux amis de la fraternité de Tony. Il se demanda surtout pourquoi cette enfant qui était dans les bras de l'homme était ici et pas dans son lit à cette heure-là.

_**-Oui et vous devait être Peter Cooper. (1)  
**_

_**-Oui agent Gibbs  
**_

_**-Vous m'aviez appelé en me disant que mon agent avait des ennuis vous aller me raconter cela en montant dans l'appartement de Tony.  
**_

_**-Oui agent Gibbs.**_

Avant même que Peter avait fini sa phrase l'agent avait déjà tourné les talons pour entrée dans l'immeuble. Peter essaya de rattraper son retard et réussi au niveau de l'ascenseur. L'agent Gibbs le vu arriver du coin de l'œil lui déjà énervé lança une remarque au fameux ami de Tony.

_**-Vous aurez pu laisser votre enfant à votre femme ce n'est pas sa place ici.**_

Peter ne répond pas toute suite et avant qu'il ne réfléchit à sa réponse les mots sortis tout seuls de la bouche.

_**-Premièrement je ne suis pas marié, deuxièmement je n'ai pas mon enfant et troisièmement c'est celui de Tony et Brad.**_

Merde fut les seules pensées de Peter ce n'étaient pas comme cela qu'il voulait annoncer la nouvelle. Quant à l'agent spécial Gibbs s'est pensé étaient embrouillées et sa ressemblé à sa : Tony enfant et Brad. Brad se répéta-t-il est ce que Brad Pitt et l'enfant il n'avait jamais entendu parlait de lui. Ça devait-être une erreur. Peter voyant que le patron de Tony ne réagissez plus il se permit de prendre la parole.

_**-Agent Gibbs nous devons monter et par paires de temps.**_

L'agent Gibbs ne supporte pas qu'on lui dise quoi faire. Il grogna et entra dans l'assesseur. Il ne parla pas et se posa des centaines de questions. Arrivé devant la porte de son agent il n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche. Il poussa la porte et regarda l'appartement de Tony était sens dessus dessous. Prenant son arme il demandât à Peter de rester derrière lui. Vérifiant d'abord la cuisine rien se trouver. L'agent Gibbs murmura à l'oreille de l'autre homme.

_**-Resté dans la cuisine et ne sortait pas, sans aucun signal de ma part.**_

Peter confirma d'un signe de tête. Gibbs vérifia toutes les autres pièces il n'avait visiblement personne.

_**-Vous pouvez sortir M. Cooper.**_

Peter quittât de la cuisine et trouva le patron de Tony devant la chambre de Seth. L'agent Gibbs réalisa vraiment les propos de Peter maintenant qu'il avait les preuves devant ses yeux. Des centaines de questions se bousculent dans son esprit. Pourquoi Tony ne lui avait-il pas parlé le croyait-il homophobe ou encore croyait-il qu'il s'en foutait de sa vie. Ou peut-être qu'il ne compté pas pour Tony comme il le croit. De nombreuses questions, mais aucune réponse. Ils ne savaient pas s'il devait être en colère ou déçu que son agent ne lui en a pas parlé, mais d'un côté lui aussi ne lui avait jamais parlé de ses filles. Gibbs se pencha et ramassa une photo au sol et la regarda attentivement. Dessus il Avait Tony et Brad tenant l'enfant dans leurs bras devant un magnifique Sapin de Noël. Ce qui remarqua le plus et le bonheur dans les yeux de Tony. Il réalisa à cet instant que même si sont agent ne lui avait pas tout dit ce n'était pas grave tout ce qui compté c'est qu'il soit heureux et cela était sans doute grâce à Docteur Pitt et l'enfant. Gibbs. réalisa aussi qu'il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom du petit.

_**-Comment il s'appelle.**_

_**-Seth lui répond Peter.**_

Gibbs trouva que le nom était original et espéré qu'une fois Tony et le docteur Pitt trouvé, ils le laisseront faire partie de sa vie. Toutes ses questions devaient attendre il avait plus important à faire. Ils devaient retrouver son agent et Pitt est quand il trouvera aussi celui qu'il a fait cala il le tuera non il le tortura et le tuera personne n'a le droit de faire du mal à Dinozzo et sa famille. Il regarda quelques secondes les deux autres personnes et s'exclama :

_**-Vous deviez mètre l'enfant dans son lit. On est là pour un petit moment. Et j'ai quelques questions à vous posaient, mais avant je dois passer des coups de fil. **_

**__****Lieu Inconnu**

C'était autour de Tony se reprend conscient. Il avait mal à la tête au vendre et surtout dans ses bras. Il pris conscient qu'il était attaché et ouvrit les yeux. L'agent paniqua quand il leva ses yeux et vu qu'il était bel et bien attaché et que ses pieds nus à peine touchaient le sol. Qu'est-ce qui fout et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé. Jettent un regard de son environnement il vit Brad recoquiller sur lui-même. Brad pleuré encore et n'avait pas remarqué que son époux c'était réveillé.

_**-Brad.**_

Le médecin sursautât en entendant son nom et fus soulager de voir que Tony avait ouvert les yeux. L'agent se posa énormément de questions.

_**-Amour qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?**_

Brad ne savais pas s'il pouvez répondre, car une boule c'était formé dans sa gorge et il avait l'ingression qu'il ne pourrait pas parler sans éclater en sanglant. Pourtant, il pris son courge a deux mains, car Tony avait besoin de réponse. Le médecin ce santé coupable de ce qui s'était passé. Sans lui il serait sans doute encore cher eux. Alors, la première chose qui sortie de sa bouche et des excuse.

_**-Pardon... Pardon...ne mans veut pas s'il te plaît.**_

Tony lui était désemparé pourquoi son mari lui demander pardon. Il aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras et le consoler, mais il ne le pouvait pas à causse de c'est fichu chaîné. Il aspira et d'une voix qui essaya d'être la plus douce il parla à son Brad.

_**-Brad calme toi...**_

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, car le médecin lui coupa la parole

_**-Ne me dis pas de me calmer tu devrais être en colère contre moi et me haïr...**_

Il éclata en pleuré et incapable de finir son explication.

_**-Amour pourquoi je devrais te haïr ?**_

_**-Pourquoi, pourquoi t'est stupide c'est à causse de moi qu'on est là.**_

_**-Je me rappelle de rien et je suis sûr que ce n'est pas de ta faute.**_

Brad ne se douter pas que Tony se rappeler pas de rien, mais pourtant c'était logique son mari avait perdu conscience donc est cerveaux avaient effacé les quelque minutes qu'il précédait. Il est médecin il aurait savoir sans que Tony lui dise. Il aspira de l'air et commença son explication.

_**-Après le repart on a été dans le salon tu t'es endormi et on frappa à la porte et je me suis levé pour aller ouvrier, mais à peine la porte ouverte je fus projeté au sol et un couteau sous la gorge et j'avais peur. Toi en revanche tu as eu le courage se maîtrisa un des hommes. Il t'a menacé de me tuer alors tu as lâché prise et il t'a frappé à plusieurs reprises et tu es tombé inconscient. Un des deux hommes m'a demandaient de te porter et nous somme sortis, mais celui qui t'a frappé est resté en arrière et nous a rejoints une fois en bas. Je t'ai posé dans la camionnette et après je crois qui ont donné du chloroforme.**_

L'italien ne voyer toujours pas pourquoi Brad disait que c'était de sa faute. Son mari n'avait pas d'ennemi il était doux gentil et aucun défaut aux yeux de Tony alors que lui était tout le contraire. Se devait être lui le responsable de tout ça. Une personne voulait se venger. Tony aurait préféré que Brad ne soit pas mêlé à tout ça. Une seule chose était positive Seth n'était pas là et heureusement que c'est arrivé le soir où il dormait chez Peter. Pour l'instant Tony devait rassurer son mari et ce n'était pas son fort.

_**-Je n'ai pas de T'a faute mon amour.**_

_**-Tony c'est moi qui ai ouvert la porte et si j'étaie plus courage j'aurai essayé de nous défendre.**_

_**-Tu ne devrai pas dire sa Brad. Rien n'est de ta faute.**_

_**Appartement de Tony et Brad **_

L'agent Gibbs venait appeler tous ses agents sans exception cela voulait dire même Abby et Ducky. La première pour qu'elle prélève directement les preuves sur les lieux et le deuxième, car il n'en avait besoin de lui et son équipe aussi. Jethro sorti de la cuisine et prouva M, Cooper au téléphone, il voulut écouter, mais Peter rapprochait.

_**-C'était qui ?**_

Peter se tourna quand l'agent lui posa la question. Ledit agent voyait la couleur de la peau du meilleur ami de Tony blanchir à voir d'œil.

_**-Mon voisin il rentre chez lui et a vu ma porte ouverte il a été voir et m'a dit que mon appartement à étaient retournés. Cela ne peut pas être une coïncidence agent Gibbs.**_

_**-Vous croyez ou vous être sûr. Règle 39 "les coïncidences, ça n'existe pas"**_

Gibbs devait réfléchir et s'éloigna. Si l'appartement de M. Cooper a étaient visités cela voulait dire que Seth était en danger et peut-être aussi Peter. Ils devaient les protéger pour Tony, mais il devait aussi mener l'enquête et c'est agent aussi. Les emmener chez lui était sa première solution, mais dans la journée qu'il pourrait les protéger. Prenant son portable il composa un numéro. Il attendit quelque sonnerie et une voix endormie lui répond :

_**-Bonsoir agent Balboa**_

_**-C'est Gibbs rejoins-moi cher moi et si je ne suis pas encore là attend-moi dans ma cuisine.**_

L'agent n'attende pas de réponse et rapproches au nez de son interlocuteur. On frappa à la porte Gibbs sorti son arme et ouvrit aux personnes. Il baissa son arme, car c'était Mcgee David Abby et Ducky.

_**Extérieure du lieu inconnu**_

Un homme était sur le perron d'une maison et regardât une camionnette arrivée. Deux hommes avancés tête baiser. Un des hommes le plus petit parla en premier.

_**-Il n'était pas chez lui.**_

_**-Comment cela ils n'étaient pas chez lui.**_

Deuxième homme vient au second du premier.

_**-C'est vrai patron personne était là.**_

Le patron frappa les deux homme sans qu'il répond et encaisser les coups.

_**-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait put avoir les gens aussi incapables que vous. J'ai besoin d'eux. Mais sur un simple ordre vous avez réussi à échouer.**_

_**-Patron on a réussi à avoir les deux autres et sans difficulté.**_

_**-Sans difficulté alors pourquoi avoir blésé mon fils.**_

Le plus petit répond

_**-L'autre homme menacé Damon et je n'ai à peine touchée à votre fils.**_

_**-La blessure au coup ce n'est rien peut-être.**_

* * *

_**(1)**_ Dans un des épisodes Tony dit que son meilleur ami de la fac s'appela Peter, mais n'ont jamais parler de nom de faille donc Cooper et inventé

A vous de choisir le nouveaux couple

Peter / Gibbs

Peter / Mcgee

Peter / Abby

Vous pouvez réponde sois en laissant un commentaire ou un message privé


End file.
